


Breakfast Dates

by visionshadows



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionshadows/pseuds/visionshadows





	Breakfast Dates

   
  
“So it happens like this,” Ray said. “I get drunk. I get stupid. I get fucked. This pattern’s been formin’ for *years* and I don’t got a clue how to stop it.”

Stella lowered her coffee mug and looked at Ray. “This is why we’re having breakfast?”

“It’s a breakfast date. Fraser says people have them.” Ray shrugged. “So we’re havin’ one.”

“It’s not a date, Ray. We’re divorced. And I don’t care what Constable Fraser says people do. I don’t see him doing anything.”

“Hey,” Ray said, immediately defensive. “Don’t talk about Fraser that way. He’s a good guy. Weird, but good.”

“What do you want to talk about, Ray?”

“Do you think blackberry pancakes are any good?” asked Ray, his face in the menu. “What kinda place makes blackberry pancakes anyway?”

“*Ray*.”

Ray sighed and looked up. “You remember that thing that happened our freshman year of college that we’ve never spoken of but has happened lots of times since then?”

Stella groaned and covered her eyes. “I need more caffeine to have this conversation with you, Ray.”

“You’re the only person I can talk to, Stell,” Ray pleaded, reaching for her hand. “*Please*.”

“You got drunk. You got stupid…” Stella faltered and lowered her hand. “You got fucked.”

Ray nodded slowly. “I got drunk. I got stupid. I got fucked.”

“I thought you didn’t do that anymore.” Stella’s eyes were bright before she picked up the menu to hide her face. “I don’t think you would like blackberry pancakes.”

“I’ll get eggs then.”

Stella kept staring at the menu, ignoring Ray for as long as she could. The waiter appeared and Ray did get eggs. Feeling a spike of defiance, she ordered the blackberry pancakes. She set the menu aside and continued to ignore Ray until the food arrived.

“Who was it this time?” asked Stella with a sigh.

“No one you know.” Ray pushed his lumpy eggs around on his plate. “Not who I wanted it to be. I can’t have him.”

Stella took a bite of her pancakes and made a face, pushing them away. Ray pushed his eggs away as well. With a shake of her head, Stella picked up her briefcase and jacket. She stood up and looked at him.

“We’re divorced now, Ray. Fuck whoever you want, but don’t come crying to me because it’s not what you hoped for. You made a fucking choice when you married me, just like I made a fucking choice when I divorced you. Make your fucking choice, Ray, and leave me out of it.”

Ray slumped in the chair and watched Stella walk out, her hips swaying enticingly. He reached across the table to try her blackberry pancakes, chewing slowly. She was right. He didn’t like them.

Breakfast dates were a stupid idea.  
  
 


End file.
